villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim W. Gettys
James "Jim" W. Gettys is a minor antagonist in the 1941 Orson Welles film, Citizen Kane. He is a ruthless politician who Charles Kane went up against in a governor election. He was portrayed by the late . History During his brief relationship with Susan, Charles decided to become governor of New York in the 1916 elections. His friend, Jed Leland introduced Kane on a workingman's ticket to a small outdoor audience, describing him. Kane then does a memorable political speech in Madison Square Garden in front of a gigantic poster of himself - on the day before the gubernatorial election. He claimed he claimed he would take down his opponent -- Getty's -- political machine and his broken promises to the people. Kane's echoing voice finishes Leland's claim a dramatic dovetailing of scenes to represent Kane's quick rise to power. After his speech, Gettys spies on Kane from a balcony high Madison Square Garden, watching Kane on the stage below. He then goes off to a damaging rendezvous that will ultimately dash Kane's election hopes. The crowd roars its approval as band music plays a rousing number - Kane is heavily favored and expected to win the governor's race. When Kane got home, his girlfriend Susan was at the top of the stairs, and confessed that Gettys forced her to write a letter to Emily to smear and expose Kane's relationship and affair with her. Gettys himself then appears in the doorway of Susan's place as a menacing, black silhouetted shadow. Kane is incensed by Gettys' tactics and threatens to break his neck right there. Emily calmly cautions Charles to keep his reason. Susan introduces herself to Emily and admits to writing the letter, but it was only after Gettys threatened her, as the blackmailer explains. "She just sent it because I made her see it wouldn't be smart for her not to send it." Kane, Emily, Susan, and Gettys discuss the affair and how it will affect the race for governor. Gettys also refuses to be called a gentleman by Kane. Gettys is fighting for both his political life and his own existence. He counter-threatens to make the affair public by exposing Kane's extra-marital relationship with Susan in every newspaper other than the ones owned by Kane, blackmailing him with the information to get Kane to withdraw from the race. The information would tarnish the public image that Kane had carefully nurtured in his moral crusade and campaign. Gettys proposes that Kane explain that his withdrawal is due to illness and threatens to make the headlines look bad if he doesn't withdraw. Even Susan and Emily voice their own views. Susan didn't want her image to be tarnished, and Emily cared about their son, more than the voters. Unfortunately, Kane think about consider the consequences of his actions on his family and on his professional reputation (or on Susan's). He refuses to give up the race, in effect self-obsessively renouncing his own family and ultimately forfeiting the election. As he steps forward into the light, Kane decides to remain and stay with Susan and face a public scandal rather than return home with Emily. Emily and Gettys leave and descend the apartment building staircase, but Kane chases after and shouts down to them. Gettys ignores Kane and closes the door behind him. The next day came a Gettys had published the article about Kane relationship with Susan. It's unknown what happened to Gettys afterwards as he isn't seen or mentioned again. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Rivals Category:Parents